A System on Chip (SoC) is a single chip which integrates all components of a computer or other electronic system on the same substrate. For example, a SoC may include various functional circuits such as a microprocessor, power management circuits, timing sources including oscillators, memory blocks including a selection of ROM, RAM, EEPROM and flash memory, and sensor blocks including magnetic field sensors.
Very often, different functional units are in discrete forms, i.e., each are standalone units manufactured separately by different manufacturers or different processes. Such discrete systems show the limitations of building small form factor solution and low power consumption which is required in today's modern society for mobile application as well as Internet of Things. One way to overcome the limitations is to develop integrated solutions on the same silicon-based substrate manufactured in the same process so that physical space taken by diverse functional modules and their interfaces can be much reduced by optimized design, and subsequently lower power consumption and better performance is possible with tighter integration and removal of unnecessary overhead.
Therefore, there is a need to improve chip integration process for reducing the time to market and at the same time achieving the production of smaller systems.